


Самое безопасное место в мире

by Anaquilibria, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini R-NC-21 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Гарри здесь, он цел и невредим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое безопасное место в мире

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Короткий Хвост.
> 
> Предупреждение: борода с замашками тентаклей, возможны сквики.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды геронтофилии по старой [заявке](http://hpsquick.diary.ru/p179818601.htm) с внутрифандомного сквик-феста (таймлайн изменён); использована фан-теория «Дамблдор как смерть». 
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

Гарри не помнит, что делал сегодня.

Так бывает: в какие-то дни он помнит и вчера, и позавчера, и неделю назад, — хотя он не уверен, что значит здесь неделя, — а в какие-то забывает происходящее почти сразу, запертый внутри пары последних часов. Остальное всегда — обрывки, и основы, и совсем давние события вроде победы над Волдемортом.

Он как будто залип в этом бесконечном лете; ученики и даже учителя разъехались, и здесь, в Хогвартсе, остались только он и Дамблдор, и даже призраки куда-то пропали.

Когда всё это началось, Гарри тоже не помнит. Однажды в начале лета он просто проснулся в Хогвартсе и больше не уснул; спустя неделю стало ясно, что никакие зелья не помогают, но даже сейчас Дамблдор всё ещё ищет средство от его бессонницы.

Возможно, Гарри просто умер, не заметив этого, как Биннс, и это объяснило бы всё, но всякий раз, когда он спрашивает Дамблдора, тот отвечает, что Гарри совершенно точно жив, — и продолжает день за днём куда-то уходить в поисках способа заставить Гарри уснуть.

Гарри уверен, что у него это получится.

Почти.

В любом случае, каждый день заканчивается здесь, — это Гарри знает и этого ждёт.

Гарри поднимается по винтовой лестнице в кабинет директора. Портреты на стенах пусты, но каждый раз Гарри всё равно задерживает взгляд на самом крупном в позолоченной раме.

Впрочем, он не помнит, кто там был.

В небольшой тёмной спальне за кабинетом Гарри видит силуэт Дамблдора напротив окна. Свечи на стенах не горят.

— Закройте глаза, сэр, — говорит Гарри, — я зажгу свет.

— Не стоит, — отвечает Дамблдор и взмахом руки зажигает тусклый ночник у кровати. С абажура, слегка покачиваясь, свисает на нитке вырезанный из бумаги земной шар.

Гарри никогда не думал, что Дамблдор может чего-то стесняться, — но похоже на то, когда он забирается на кровать рядом с Гарри.

Гарри смотрит, как Дамблдор снимает очки с него, а потом и с себя; две оправы блестят на столике под ночником, и всё плывёт.

— Не хотите, чтобы я ясно видел? — фыркает Гарри.

— О, разумеется, — весело отвечает Дамблдор, опираясь рядом на локоть.

Гарри не отвечает, но тянет его на себя, проводит губами по морщинистой шее и захватывает жёсткие волоски возле уха; кожа пахнет обычным человеческим телом с лёгкой кислинкой, и он глубже дышит этим самым привычным запахом. Когда Гарри отодвигается, чтобы перевернуться, он вдруг замечает блик ночного света, как будто между ним и Дамблдором натянута прозрачная переливчатая ткань, — и в приступе внезапной паники он вскидывает руки, сжимая плечи Дамблдора.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает тот.

— Показалось.

В темноте их взгляды встречаются, и Гарри смутно чувствует: что-то не так, — но ощущение тут же теряется в ворохе тайн между ними, одной больше, одной меньше.

Гарри молча переворачивается на живот и подсовывает подушку.

Дамблдор просто гладит его по волосам, пока он лежит с поднятым задом; наконец, когда Гарри уже хочет попросить, мокрые от слюны пальцы проникают в него, и Гарри возится, устраиваясь поудобнее, пока они, длинные и узловатые, шевелятся внутри.

Спустя пару минут Дамблдор медленно входит в него и замирает. Гарри вяло распрямляет ноги, утыкаясь полувозбуждённым членом в подушку, и закрывает глаза, думая, что, наверное, так и можно было бы заснуть. Когда Дамблдор так близко, тепло его тела окутывает Гарри снаружи и изнутри; лёгкий сквозняк обдаёт ноги холодным воздухом, и в полусне Гарри кажется, что он лежит на прохладной осенней земле, под ним — мягкие иголки и листья, он почти слышит их шелест, и темнота вокруг — тень Дамблдора, накрывшая всю долину.

Дамблдор начинает двигаться, тихо дыша, и Гарри качается, встречая его движения. Борода Дамблдора, зажатая между их телами, влажнеет от пота, и хочется чего-то ещё.

— Пожалуйста, Альбус, — говорит Гарри. Его дыхание сбивается, он приподнимается и нащупывает ладони Дамблдора рядом со своими.

Дамблдор ничуть не ускоряет ритм, но пряди его волос вдруг щекочут шею Гарри, и борода соскальзывает со спины, как живая оплетая Гарри со всех сторон. Он чувствует покалывание магии — и в следующий момент прядь оборачивает его член, концы волос ласкают яички, и Гарри всхлипывает.

Он тянется к скользкому члену, но Дамблдор отводит обе его руки вверх, где ещё одна прядь связывает их.

— Не торопись, Гарри, — с беззлобной насмешкой шепчет он, и всё, что остаётся Гарри — распластаться, ещё сильнее прижимаясь к мягким волосам с одной стороны и тёплому телу с другой.

Сухие губы посасывают кожу его плеча. Гарри открывает глаза и видит только слабо поблёскивающие в темноте серебристые волосы, которыми он окутан. Ему уже почти жарко; Дамблдор движется невыносимо медленно, иногда останавливается, и тянущее чувство в паху нарастает, заставляя выгибаться в попытках получить хоть ещё немного трения.

Кажется, он приплетён к Дамблдору бородой, как коконом. Гарри только хочет фыркнуть — и давится смешком, когда волосы вокруг него одновременно шевелятся.

Они ползают по коже, не щекоча, но лаская, и Гарри ахает, когда Дамблдор, не прекращая двигаться, трёт ладонью его сосок под волосами. Гарри мычит и пытается толкнуться членом в мягкую поверхность, на которой лежит.

— Быстрее, — выдыхает он. — Пожалуйста.

— Я уже... не в том возрасте... чтобы удовлетворить... твоё... нетерпение, — отвечает Дамблдор между вдохами, слегка кусая его за ухо.

Он сжимает член Гарри, и пряди бороды скользят вверх-вниз вместе с его рукой. Гарри чувствует, как одна из них пробирается всё дальше между ног; и когда волосы касаются его ровно там, где входит и выходит член Дамблдора, оргазм выбивает из Гарри воздух.

Длинные пальцы слегка трогают головку и убираются. Гарри лежит, выравнивая дыхание, и вдруг понимает, что Дамблдор, не двигаясь, так же тяжело дышит за спиной.

Кое-как выпутавшись из влажных скомканных волос, Гарри переворачивается на спину, притягивает Дамблдора к себе и медленно, сонно ласкает его, чувствуя мягкий живот и лезущие в ладонь волосы.

О том, что Дамблдор кончает, Гарри узнаёт только по каплям на пальцах и тихому хрипящему звуку.

Дамблдор отодвигается и накрывает их обоих одеялом.

— Мне так жаль, Гарри, — вдруг говорит он, — что я не могу дать тебе уснуть.

Гарри хочет ответить что-нибудь утешающее, но впадает в обычную полудрёму, заменяющую ему сон.

И без сна ему так спокойно рядом с Дамблдором.

* * *

Даже спустя много лет директор Макгонагалл не ночует в спальне рядом с кабинетом.

Там, в полуметре над кроватью с нетронутой белой простынёй, спит в магическом стазисе Гарри Поттер, чуть не погибший в одной из аврорских операций, раны его залечены, и выглядит он как бессмертный человек тридцати трёх лет. Он укрыт мантией-невидимкой, и Смерть не найдёт его.

История повторяется спиралью, и когда на следующем её витке появится следующий Волдеморт — Гарри Поттер будет здесь.

Но сейчас он спит, хотя никто не скажет наверняка, видит ли он сны.

Одно директор Макгонагалл знает точно: здесь — самое безопасное место в мире.


End file.
